


Even a Vulcan has needs

by Fenix525



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Sex In A Cave, Transporter Malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenix525/pseuds/Fenix525
Summary: He found himself trapped in a cave with his sister’s best friend of all people.  He was feeling the primitive urge to Mate that came with Ponn Farr and he didn’t know whether or not it felt wrong to be in the cave with Tilly.
Relationships: Spock/Sylvia Tilly
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that Tilly should have stayed behind with Spock so her best friend wouldn't be worried and would know somebody was always there for him. So I had her stay behind. I hope you enjoy it. So I hope no one gets angry but I prefer the way Tilly looked at the beginning. She was a little overweight. Much closer to the Starfleet regulations. A healthy curvy girl that wasn't skinny like the other super fit Starfleet girls on board but still within the regulations.

It had been monthes since the others had gone to the future and Tilly was still getting used to the Enterprise and the new uniform. The only people she knew were the Captain and Spock. Well sort of knew Spock. She'd made a promise to her best friend before she'd been sent over to the Enterprise. Promised she'd take care of Spock and be there for him. She missed her late night talks with Michel and she kept an eye on Spock. She was still trying to make her mom proud of her even though her friends on Discovery had always insisted she only needed to make herself proud. It was still hard after being told the same things over and over her entire life. The away team had beamed down to investigate the local flora and fauna. They were all grouped up with their samples, ready to beam out. They had to rush to get back because of the storm that had arrived early. They had thought they’d have a larger window to explore the planet. Tilly was looking around with shock that bordered on fear as everyone transported. Everyone except for her and Spock. 

She knew that once the storm set in, it would be days before Enterprise could reach them. Either by transport or shuttle. She looked up at him with eyes that were wide with nervous fear as the loud crack of thunder startled her. Spock took her hand and raced to the cave he had spotted earlier. Once inside he told her to sit down. That he’d take care of things. 

She hadn’t wanted him to leave her alone but he did anyway. He'd assured her that he would return and she should not be concerned. She hugged her knees to her chest as she waited for him to return. She was shaking from the thunder and the lightning. She’d always had a problem with storms. 

She looked up when she heard noise and saw Spock return with firewood. She watched him use her small cutting torch as he started a fire. She quietly stood and offered to help him search for water and something for dinner. He hushed her babbling and ordered her to sit by the fire. She frowned when he hushed her and left. 

She was pleasantly surprised when he found a form of hare and cooked it over the fire. He wasn’t happy with how much she ate and tried to get her to eat more but she found herself babbling. Her stepsister had once referred to it as word vomit.

“I’m fine Spock. Really. I’m on a diet. I need to cut down on how much I eat. In case you haven’t noticed, I’m kinda overweight. Well my mom calls it being fat. Not overweight. I know Michael thinks I’m pretty, but I’m not. My mom is right. I’m fat and I have clown hair and I talk too much and I’m too smart for my own good and she says that’s why I can’t attract a man, for me instead of my skill in engineering and science. I don’t know. I mean my stepsister really is amazingly beautiful. I mean seriously gorgeous and she’s always being chased by admirers so...”

Spock raised his brows as the word cascade continued on with insult after insult from her mother. Even accusing her of setting herself up for embarrassing failure in the Command training program. His sister was correct. Her socially awkward young room mate and best friend did indeed have self esteem issues, nevermind the fact she didn't seem to know how to pause for a breath between sentences. Where she saw herself as being fat, he saw healthy. She wasn't terribly overweight. He saw brilliance, not too smart for her own good. 

It angered him that anyone could treat their child in this manner. Especially someone as sweet and kind as Tilly. He could see what drew people to her like a magnet. But just the thought of what she'd lived with daily from her mother made him angry. Mothers were supposed to nurture. Not tear down. His emotions were getting more erratic and he could tell he was beginning to experience his first Ponn Farr. Because of his half human nature his father had warned him it would not be as predictable as a normal Vulcan. He knew he would be less violent because he was only half Vulcan, but it was his sister’s best friend he was trapped in a cave with.

Tilly looked up at him as he gripped her chin to get her attention. She blinked when she felt his thumb brush across her lips. She had kept her desire for him secret. Especially from Michel. She didn't want to embarrass herself by saying anything because she believed everything her mother told her and didn't want to be rejected. But now, looking at Spock and seeing his attraction, she thought something was wrong. He wasn't looking at her that way, was he ? She’d talked to Michael about her family and their culture before and thought she knew what was happening.

“Um...are you um...experiencing Ponn Farr ? Like right now ? In this cave with no other Vulcan’s ? Cuz um...I suppose your amazing brain could imagine I was your Vulcan dream girl if you needed to um...take care of it ? I wouldn’t mind. I don’t want you to go crazy again. And I’m sure there are ways to get around forming a bond if you don’t want one. I overheard my dad complaining one that that Mom would massage him and then he'd have to go jack off in the shower because she didn't want a baby at the time, whatever that means. I really don't know what that means actually. What does it mean to jack off Spock ? Do you know ?"


	2. Chapter 2

Tilly knew she was babbling nervously but she couldn't help it. She was being touched by him. The man she'd lusted for since Michael brought him home. Granted he'd been kinda crazy and cold and never spoke much. He'd also spent most of his time with Michael. Well. All of his time with Michael. After she'd dissappeared with Discovery there were only a few people she could talk to about Michael. It was treason to even talk about her and the others. Captain Pike, Number One and Spock were the only ones she could talk to on Enterprise. She felt like she'd formed a bond with Spock over Michael. Occasionally when Sarek and Amanda visited Spock, they would include her in things because of Michael. At first they hadn't until Spock pointed out to Sarek that it was only logical to invite her into their family. She had been their daughter's best friend. She closed her eyes as she heard Spock's deep voice.

"There is already a bond Tilly. I will not explain what it means for a man to jack off. To speak of it aloud is crude and disgusting."  
"Oh. Okay."  
"Ponn Farr is the Mating Fever. Once I start, I may not be able to stop. If the fever takes me, I may not hear your pleas to stop. It can be violent. I may hurt you. I could not forgive myself if I hurt you Tilly. You were my sister's best friend and have become my friend as well. I cannot risk it."

She watched him stand and walk out of the cave and frowned. That sounded like a rejection to her and it hurt. She laid down with her back to the opening. Staring into the darkness of the cave. Trying to forget his rejection as tears silently rolled down her cheeks. She'd attempted to offer herself to him and he'd rejected her. He'd said it in a nice way but she still saw it as a rejection. She could hear her mother's voice. "Honestly Sylvia. Did you really think he would want a fat human girl with ugly clown hair ? If you would loose the weight and do something with that hair, you'd be more attractive to men" She didn't know Spock was outside the cave "taking care of his need". That he was outside rapidly stroking his cock as the image of her played in his mind. The image of her as he thrust in and out of her. He eventually found his release and came hard, emptying himself in the bushes before returning. She quickly and silently wiped her tears from her face as she heard him come back with more wood for the fire. She could feel the heat of his body as he knelt behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Tilly ?"  
"It's fine Spock. I'm okay. I knew you wouldn't think I was pretty. Not like a Vulcan girl. Tall, skinny, beautiful."  
"No Tilly. You're not okay"  
"It's okay. Really. We can just forget it happened. We can just go to sleep. I'm sure Captain Pike has people trying to figure out a way to get us back. Maybe we can think of something in the morning."  
"Look at me Tilly."  
"I'm trying to go to sleep now Spock."

He shook his head and went to lay down on the other side of the fire. Until he heard it. Normal humans would not have heard her but he wasn't a normal Human. Due to his Vulcan heritage he had far more sensitive ears. He knew she was crying. He knew it as sure as he'd known his sister's crying when she first came to Vulcan. Tilly had practiced the art of crying silently in the dark where no one could see or hear her. He stood and moved to her and knelt behind her once more. He laid a hand on her shoulder a moment before he spoke softly.

"Tilly. I know you are awake. Look at me."

She sat sat up with a sniffle and turned towards him. Tilting her head down just enough that her thick mop of curls curtained her face. Hiding it. Spock tilted her chin up and and frowned at the sight that met his gaze. She'd been crying a while now. Since he left the last time. He realized she believed he'd rejected her. He had explained about the Ponn Farr and told her he couldn't risk hurting her, but that wasn't what his Tilly heard. She heard that she wasn't wanted. When had he started thinking of her as his Tilly ? Was that part of the Ponn Farr or had it always been there ?

"I was not rejecting you Tilly. I am both honored and humbled that you would offer yourself to me. But Ponn Farr can be violent and I do not want to hurt you. We give into our primitive urge to mate. Pregnancy is almost gaurunteed during Ponn Farr. There is a very high risk of pregnancy."  
"Would your family be angry if I got pregnant ? I don't want to make them mad but I wouldn't mind it at all if I got pregnant. I definitely wouldn't be like my Mom. I mean, gosh, I hope I'm not like her if I get pregnant..."

Spock pulled her into his arms and stopped her mouth with a kiss. It was a soft gentle slow kiss at first. It quickly became more as he deepened the kiss hungrily. His hand gripped her thick curls as he other hand moved to her ass and squeezed as he held her tight against him. His hungry mouth caught her moan as the hard bulge in his slacks pressed against her. He nearly ripped her uniform as he frantically stripped her and himself. He stared at her body for a moment as he urged her to lay back down. Then he was attacking her breast with his mouth and hand as he rubbed against her. He took her hand and wrapped it around his thick cock as he growled in her ear.

"Do you feel that Tilly ? I have been fighting the Ponn Farr for 2 days now. This happens in your presence. Not anyone else."

He parted her legs and saw that she was ready for him. Already hot and wet. For him. He groaned that it was her last chance to say no to him. That once he started it would be like a mindless beast rutting. He wouldn't stop until he'd taken what his body craved. She carressed his cheek and assured him it was okay. That she wouldn't break.

The young Engineer and Scientist cried out as he entered her with a single hard thrust. She'd only experienced sex with a few cadets. And that was pretty much clumsy in the dark sex. She wrapped her arms and legs around the Vulcan science officer and clung to him as he took what he wanted. What he needed from her. What she was willing to give to him. She felt his shudder as she bit his ear and realized just how sensistive his ears were. She was rewarded with a moan when she licked his ear. His groans filled the cave as he fucked her by the fire. Thrusting faster and harder. Taking more and more as he did so. 

She could see into his mind when he accidentally opened it to her. For the first time in her life she saw herself through someone else's eyes. Felt the way he saw her and it made tears run down her cheeks again. Ensign Sylvia Tilly was beautiful his eyes. It hadn't occured to her that he might be able to see how she'd felt about him all this time. She could feel everything he did as he fucked her. She loved the feel of their minds connected and didn't know how she would be able to give it up. She was soon caught up in her own pleasure as he sucked at one of her nipples. She tossed her head back and cried his name as she came. Spock began hammering in and out of her quickly. Roughly as he groaned in her ear and finally came. Collapsing on top of her as he emptied himself deep into her womb. His deep voice was a whisper in her ear as he nuzzled her and breathed in her scent. He rolled onto his back, taking her with him to lay on his chest. He stroked her back softly as she lay on top of him.

"Why are you crying Tilly ? Did I hurt you ?"  
"No Spock. You think I'm beautiful. I'm not used to that. Pike thinks I am but that comes from someone who is treating me like a daughter. Michael did, but she's my best friend."  
"Hmm. You are beautiful Tilly. Your mother is incorrect in her assessment of you."  
"The connection between us was beautiful Spock. How will I be able to give that up ?"  
"Why would you need to Tilly ?"


	3. Chapter 3

Spock ran his fingers through her thick hair. He found it pleasing. Not ugly orange clown hair as her mother described. As the belief she was fat human and not a skinny Vulcan she was wrong. He now found that he enjoyed, what was it his sister said ? A curvy woman. He moved his hand to her ass and kneaded the tender flesh beneath his hand. The feelings inside him didn't match what he softly spoke.

"It would only be logical for us to remain together Tilly. We share a bond through Michael. You promised her you would take care of me and make sure I was not alone. Likewise she asked a similar promise of me. To watch over you and make sure you were taken care of. It would be logical for me to assume that role of both friend and lover would it not ? You need someone to listen to you and help you when you're not thinking right or upset and Humans have physical needs as well."

She couldn't help the giggle that came out of her. She could feel his desire in his mind and could feel it as he stirred against her again. She couldn't resist. She had to point it out to him. She wrapped her hand around his quickly hardening cock and smiled as she kissed her way down his body. She slowly licked his thick cock.

"But Spock. Vulcans have needs too..."

She wrapped her mouth around his cock and slowly swallowed him as he watched. She eagerly sucked as she bobbed her head up and down. Loving his groans and the grip in her hair. She could feel his pleasure and surprise through the bond as she continued to pleasure him. She reached between her thighs and began thrusting her fingers in and out of her pussy and playing with herself as she sucked. Pleasuring them both. She could hear him groaning what sounded like Vulcan. She could feel that he wanted to be inside her again but that wasn't what she wanted. She continued to suck harder and faster. Determined to bring him to orgasm. Her lungs were starting to protest when he finally came. Emptying himself in her mouth and down her throat. She release his cock and moved back up his body to straddle him. She felt his gaze on her mouth as he watched her lick her lips clean of the green semon that she hadn't managed to swallow.

"Did you like that Spock ? Would you like me to do that again soon ?"  
"Yes..."

She smiled and began stroking his cock. Moving her hand up and down it before shifting her body and taking all of him inside her once more. She rolled her hips with each slow movement, grinding against him. Soon the sounds of moans and bodies slapping against each other filled the cave as they fucked again and again. It was nearly dawn before she finally satified her Vulcan lover and they both passed out in a tangle of limbs. Her last thought as she fell asleep was that she hoped Michael approved and was happy wherever she was. She was hoping that Spock would still want her after his Ponn Farr was over. It would take time for him to undo the damage done by her mother.


	4. Chapter 4

Tilly sat in the corner of the mess hall as was reading a padd and eating. Or more accurately, pushing the food around on her plate. She glanced up as someone smacked her shoulder. She blinked at the tall blonde. The same one she'd overheard talking about her in engineering. The woman had her arms crossed and staring down at her.

"What makes YOU so special that you can ignore the Captain's call for you Ensign. They've been calling you for the last 15 minutes."  
"I'm not that special. They must have meant to call someone else."  
"Excuse me ?!"

She stood up and brushed crumbs off her uniform. She looked up at the tall girl and glared. She finally spoke up and everyone in the room was listening. She didn't know that Number One had come to look for her and was standing just inside the door. Deadly silent as she listened.

"I heard you in Engineering, Lt. Renner. You were talking to friends about me. Apparently I'm just a socially awkward misfit that Captain Pike picked up on the side of the road like a little lost puppy. Isn't that what you said to Lt. Lake ? That you couldn't figure out where I came from and what made me so special. I'm a theoretical engineer Renner as well as a Quantum Mechanic. I worked with Stammits on the Spore drive on Discovery. I was fast tracked through the Academy and assigned to Discovery while I was still a cadet, Renner. I was given the Starfleet Medal of Honor for helping end the war. I was also awarded the rank of Ensign and was entered into the Command training program. Tell me something Renner. I manually brought the shields back up on Discovery. By myself with my eyes closed. Have you ?"

She continued to rattle off the things she'd done on Discovery and at the Academy. Backing her up as she took steps while she spoke. Number One just stood there with a smile. She'd patched it all through to the bridge via her communicator so Pike could hear everything. Number One could just see the grin on his face and puffed up chest in his chair as he listened and could see Spock's raised eyebrow.

"I may be a socially awkward misfit but at least I'm not a sneaky conniving gossiping little bitch like you, Renner. Oh and by the way, I should give you a little friendly advise right now. You don't want to fuck with me Renner. It would take me precisely 2 minutes to lock you out of every single teeny tiny little system on this ship. She may be the most advanced ship in the fleet but she was not as advanced as Discovery was. I'm not smart Renner. I'm a fucking genius. Be afraid. Be very afraid."

She blinked as she heard Number One start clapping. She whirled around and smiled as the woman told her why she was being called. Her face lighting up with joy.

"Her Serene Highness is coming aboard in about 5 minutes."  
"Po's here ?! Really ?! Why ?"  
"She said she wanted to see you and said something about you making a couple bowls of Spumoni ? She said she's here for your birthday. You never said it was your birthday Tilly."  
"Well it's not like my Mom every did anything. Just reminded me I was getting older but not prettier."  
"Yes. I've heard about her from Captain Pike. That's one of the good things about our Captain. He likes to listen to his crew's problems. I hope you don't mind that I would like to kill your mother in very creative ways."  
"Um...okay."  
"Well shall we ? Can't keep the Queen waiting. Now can we."


	5. Chapter 5

After working in Engineering all day, she went back to her quarters. She was surprised to see Spock sitting in her quarters, but smiled as she was pulled into his strong arms and kissed. She sighed softly as he kissed the salty skin of her neck. She knew she was sweaty and needed a shower after work, but Spock didn’t seem to care.

She was thrilled that he still wanted her for more than her mind when his Ponn Farr was over. She had worried that it would go back to friends only but it hadn’t. Their bond had even grown stronger and they had the approval of Captain Pike.

She sighed softly as he licked the salt from her skin as his hand moved to grip her ass possessively. She slipped away from him to go set her pads down on the desk. She giggled softly as she felt him pressed against her from behind, with his hands on the desk on either side of her. Trapping her with his arms and body. He pressed firmer against her, pressing the unmistakable bulge against her.

“I need you Tilly. I need to be inside you.”  
“Then satisfy your need Spock.”

He undid her pants and slid them and her panties down, bending her over the desk as he undid his own. He freed his large thick cock and stroked it a couple of times before plunging deep inside her with a hard thrust. He groaned in her ear as he bent over her body and wrapped his strong arms around her. Thrusting in and out of her as he held her tightly against him. He could feel her pleasure and something else as he pounded in and out of her. Slapping his body against hers. 

A sense of home was what she felt. She felt like she was home when she was in his arms. He saw it clearly as he mated with her. She felt safe, wanted, loved. He never said the words or showed it but she knew. Through their bond he knew her emotions every second of the day. Even felt when her core temperature was rising because she was hot. Just as she knew him. He had wondered if somehow Michael knew. Had felt there was a connection. Knew that they would need each other and find each other. This was her final gift to the two people she loved most, he thought. Giving them them what they had both needed for so long. Through each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Spock lay under the covers of Tilly’s bed, holding her sleeping form. She smiled in her sleep and snuggled closer to his warm body. He tenderly stroked her hair as he held her. He couldn’t recall ever feeling this content. He silently thanked his sister for this gift. She had been his balance and now he had Tilly.

She sighed softly as she drifted awake and softly kissed her way up his neck. Kissed his ear and along his jaw. She kissed him lovingly as she rubbed her foot along his leg.

“I really need to shower Spock. I worked in engineering all day. I think the air circulation was malfunctioning. I’m surprised your not repulsed because of your sensitive nose.”  
“Hmm. Perhaps you could use some assistance ?”

She giggled and slipped out of the bed. She smiled at him over her shoulder and ran into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stepped inside once it was the temperature she liked. She giggled softly as she felt him step in behind. She moaned softly and leaned back against him as her lathered up her body with soap. He removed the shower head and rinsed her of before guiding her to widen her stance. He kissed her shoulder as he turned the jet of the shower head on her pussy. Drawing out a deep moan from her as he used it to pleasure her. He had an arm wrapped around her waist tightly, keeping her upright as he drove her to scream his name in pleasure as she came. He kissed her neck softly.

“Can you stand long enough for me to wash your hair or are you too weak now ?”  
“I would love for you to wash my hair. It’s like getting a massage and clean at the same time.”

Spock added some shampoo to her wet hair and began massage her scalp. Lathering up her long thick hair and rinsing. Repeating with her conditioner. He took her hands and placed them on the way and shifted her body to the position he liked. He groaned softly as entered her. He wrapped his arms around her and laid his cheek against her as he began thrusting in and out of her. She moaned softly, resting her forehead against the wall of the shower as he pumped in and out of her tight pussy. She softly spoke the words that matched the emotions flowing through their bond like a living thing.

“I love you Spock.”  
“And I you, my T’hy’la.”  
“What does that mean Spock ?”  
“It can be used for friend. Soulmate. Lover.”

She moaned softly as he continued to move in and out of her. The sound of the hot water, their moans and their wet bodies slapping against each other filled the small bathroom. Spock’s arms tightened around her as he began thrusting harder as faster, seeking his release. Tilly’s body tightened around his cock as she screamed his name and came. She smiled as she heard his groan and felt his arms tighten possessively as he came. Emptying his green seed deep inside her. She smiled at his gasp, knowing he’d seen and felt her desire for his child.

“Tilly ?”  
“Only if you want To Spock. I won't push or demand. I'll continue to take my birth control until you choose to have children. I can wait. I still have about 20 or so good years.”


	7. Chapter 7

Tilly was smiling and laughing as she walked through the corridor arm in arm with Amanda. The two Vulcan walking behind them were silent and listening to the two women. Sarek had pulled Spock aside earlier when he admitted that he'd gone through Ponn Farr recently. Sarek had wanted to know if it had been his human side that had allowed him to go through it without going mad. The elder Vulcan had been troubled when Spock admitted that he's joined with Tilly and that the bonding ceremony was merely a formality. As far as he was concerned he was already bound to her and admitted to him that he's already seen a desire for his child in Tilly's mind. Told him that Tilly had said she "had a good 20 years left" and was willing to wait for him to want children. He had to confess to his father that the thought of his child growing within her was a very pleasing thing to him and he found himself desireing that very thing.

Amanda was the only one that saw the look in Tilly's blue green eyes when she saw the group of women talking in the mess hall. But Spock had noticed the end of her babbling. He had learned of their weeks together that his mouth and cock made most effective ways of silencing Tilly. He had used neither tactic and she was silent. She suggested Spock and Sarek stay in the corridor if they didn't want to be embarrassed. Something was wrong and he'd been about to ask when she went into the Mess hall and stood next to the table of women. Amanda smiled at Sarek and patted his cheek, telling him she couldn't miss this. The two men stopped in the doorway and somehow managed to hide their shock. Tilly had sat down at the table and propped her chin on her hand.

"Hey Renner."  
"What the hell do you want Ensign."  
"I heard you gossiping about Spock earlier.  
"Yeah. And your point ?"  
"You can't interest Spock."  
"Any why not ?"  
"He can't fuck you."  
"Clearly a Vulcan can fuck a human,"  
"Oh trust me. I know. He's amazing. He just went through his 7 year mating period. Started in the cave down on that planet. I could barely walk straight the next morning. It was like fucking a wild beast. I didn't know a man could have that much stamina. Wow. I mean seriously. Wow. You should find you own Vulcan."  
"Well clearly he only wanted you because of the mating cycle."  
"The Ponn Farr only lasts a week dear"  
"And your point bitch ?"  
"He's been fucking me for 5 weeks Renner. A ceremony is only a formality. He considers us already bound. I've really been feeling sick to my stomach the last couple of days. I have an appointment with Dr. McCoy this afternoon. I really hope it's not flu. I hope I'm pregnant. That would be so gloriously wonderful. Don't you think ?"

She sighed dreamily as she remembered that week in cave and thought about how he couldn't leave her alone when he wasn't on duty. She loved that he never held back with her, Either physically or emotionally. He was her other half and she was his other half. They completed each other and she loved it. She'd dreamed of having his child the night before. She'd kept up her birth control but when the rate he was fucking her, there was a high chance the birth control had been rendered useless. Especially with the PonFarr. It was possible. She had been throwing up the last couple of mornings. She smiled and hopped up out of the chair and walks back out into the corridor with a giggling Amanda. She grinned when Amanda told Spock she whole heartedly approved. Sarek had been watching her however and had noticed that that had taken quite a bit of her strength and she would be back to her usual nervous awkwardness any moment. He'd notice that about Tilly but he'd also noticed her getting stronger and more confindent since Michael left her with Spock in this time. He also noticed that he son was the most stable and balanced and peaceful he'd ever seen him. He believed that somehow his daughter had known which future was really meant for the two people she loved most.


End file.
